Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wind power plant management system and a method thereof, and more specifically, to a wind power plant management system and a method thereof for managing a wind power plant based on work environment data (raw data) collected in the wind power plant.
Background of the Related Art
Demands on eco-friendly next-generation power generation facilities continue to grow due to depletion of fossil fuels and riskiness of nuclear power generation.
Wind power generation is a most rapidly growing sector among renewable energy sources used for generation of electric power, and the electric power generated by newly constructed wind power plants occupies a large portion of the total power production.
Wind power generation is a technique of converting kinetic energy of air into mechanical energy and obtaining electricity from the mechanical energy, and a wind generator generates electric power by converting mechanical kinetic energy generated by movement of a rotor shaped like a wing into electrical energy according to aerodynamics.
Wind power generation industry in the United States set a goal of increasing 35 GW of annual installation capacity by the end of year 2009. However, this capacity is a numerical value remaining at a 2% level of total energy demand in the United States during the same period (total demand of power in the United States is 1.75 TW in 2009, and total power demand in Korea is at a level of 80 GW). Therefore, Department of Energy (DOE) in the United States requests the wind power generation industry to accomplish 20% of the total energy demand through wind generation by the year 2030. However, in order to accomplish such an object, a wide range of research and development is required in a variety of fields such as design, manufacture, installation, operation & management (O&M) and the like.
Particularly, a technique of prognosing failure of a wind power plant may play an important role so that wind power generation may guarantee further reliable and extensive generation of energy. A large consensus on the need of a fault prognosis technique is currently formed in the European Wind Energy Association (EWEA), and if such a fault prognosis technique is properly implemented, it is expected that suspension of power generation or propagation of a fault to important components can be prevented by sensing a degree of ageing or abrupt generation of an abnormal situation in the wind power plant at an early stage.
(Patent Document 1) Prior Technique 1: Korean Laid-opened Patent No. 2013-0026107: Wind power generation system and control method thereof